The research is concerned with vertebrate visual behavior and focuses on interocular transfer in the rabbit. Previous attempts to show interocular transfer in the rabbit have used stimuli placed in the medial visual field and found the rabbit different from other vertebrate species on this task. Existing evidence suggests the rabbit prefers to use its strictly monocular lateral rather than its binocular medial visual field. Our approach will be different in that: (1) the discriminative stimuli will be presented in the lateral visual field, and (2) moving stimuli will be used. We are interested in determining if these two modifications will provide a more ecologically meaningful analysis of interocular transfer in the rabbit. After being trained and tested for interocular transfer with the lateral stimulus placement, the animals will be retested with the stimuli placed in the medial visual field of the originally trained eye. These behavioral data will relate to known anatomical and physiological data on the rabbit visual system concerning differences in interhemispheric communication between the lateral and medial portions of the visual field.